What Is It?
by kt2785
Summary: Takes place after Catch22...Kate apologizes to Sawyer.
1. Jealousy

**A/N: Ok so this is going to be a WIP, the first part is kinda short, and a little fluffy, but after the episode next wednesday I'm sure (well not that sure), but I'll probably have more to add. Please R & R!**

Kate had been staring at his tent for the past hour. She stood up and walked over to it.

"James?" she asked going into the tent. He was laying on his back reading.

"Hey," he said sitting up. He raised his eyebrow and gestured her to come towards him. She sat beside him and stared at him.

"You just gonna look at me all day, or do you have somethin' to say?" Sawyer asked. She took a deep breath and sniffled.

"I'm sorry," she said. He reached over and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Like I said...all you have to do is ask," he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked. "Is it just sex to you?"

"Well that's what it is to you ain't it?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I just...I was upset and I knew you could make me feel better."

"Well believe me, it felt pretty damn good to me too," he said.

"I know you love me," she said abruptly. "I've seen the way that you look at me, and the way you make me feel. You make me feel loved."

Sawyer nodded but didn't say anything at first.

"You are loved Freckles," he whispered. "Close your eyes."

She did as she was told. She could feel him move closer to her. He kissed her lips softly. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sawyer! Have you seen-" Jack said outside of the tent. He went inside. "Oh."

Kate and Sawyer parted and looked up at Jack. Jack left the tent and walked away. Kate looked at Sawyer. Sawyer stood up and followed Jack.

"What's up Doc?" Sawyer said.

"Nothing," Jack said. "I was going to see if you've seen Kate."

Sawyer nodded.

"Jack, what you saw," Kate said coming up behind them.

"It was nothin'," Sawyer said smiling at Kate. She smiled back.

"Yes it was," Kate said. "We were kissing."

"Yeah," Jack said. "I did see that part of it. Anyway...I just wanted to see if you were ok, but obviously you're just fine now."

"Now I am," Kate said. "Yeah. But why wouldn't I be."

"I saw you sitting on the beach...you looked like you were upset," Jack said.

"Only at myself," Kate replied. Jack nodded and walked away. Sawyer looked at Kate.

"Why'd you say-" Sawyer began. He stopped himself. "To make him jealous."

"James," Kate said taking his hand.

"I get it Freckles...you ain't the only one who's ever tried to make someone jealous," Sawyer said. He started to let go of her hand, but then pulled her towards him and kissed her. She kissed him back and then pulled him up the beach into her tent.

"You want a change of scene?" he asked.

"Shh," she said leading them down to the ground and kissing his lips and chest.

"Oh, I forgot...shut up and don't talk," he said smiling. She smiled back and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please keep R & Ring!**

Kate woke up and rolled over expecting Sawyer's body to be there, but thankful that he wasn't. She left the tent and bumped into someone.

"Hey," Jack said. "What's the hurry?"

"Nothing," Kate said shaking her head.

"Ok," Jack said beginning to walk away.

"Do you like her?" Kate called after him. Jack turned around and walked back towards Kate.

"Do I like who?" he asked grinning. Kate didn't smile back.

"Juliet," she replied.

"I barely know her. I just know that I trust her. She's the only friend and person I could trust while I was with those people. I just-" Jack stopped. "I guess yeah...I like her, but I don't think that's exactly what you are asking is it?"

"Never mind," Kate said walking away, towards the food area. When she got there Sawyer was the only one near.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," Kate said walking over and picking up a box of cereal. Her back was turned to Sawyer.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed," he replied with a smile. Kate smiled too, still not facing him. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Sawyer," she whispered, superficially moving away from him. He pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

"You wanna go back to your tent?" Sawyer said quietly moving his hands down.

"Stop," Kate breathed, without really meaning it.

"Meet me in 5 minutes?" Sawyer said backing off. Kate rolled her eyes but nodded.

Kate headed back to her tent after Sawyer left.

"Kate," Jack said stopping her.

"Hey Jack," she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"No reason, you just seem a little distracted today," Jack replied.

"Because I bumped into you coming out of my tent?" Kate asked.

"Well and you asking about Juliet...it's just not like you. Why do you care if I'm friends with her?" Jack asked.

"Because she was one of the people that kept us hostage. She watched while me and Sawyer-" Kate stopped. "I just don't trust her, and I can't see myself ever trusting her."

"Well I do trust her. You're just going to have to get over it," Jack said. "Do you trust me Kate?"

"As of right now? Not really. Not if you're going to...nevermind. Look I trust you Jack, but right now...I still can't trust Juliet. I don't understand why it's so easy for you," Kate said.

"Well...you trust Sawyer right? It's the same thing. If Sawyer brought some girl from the Other's camp you'd be fine with it," Jack said.

"Screw you," she said going in to her tent. Sawyer was laying on his side when she came inside. His eyes were closed, and it looked like he was sleeping. She smiled and laid down next to him. She brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his lips. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Oh," Sawyer started. "The doc must have said somethin' to really piss you off Freckles."

She rolled over on top of him and started to kiss him harder. About an hour later Sawyer snuck out of Kate's tent and went into the jungle. Kate left about a half hour after walking down the beach and sitting next to Claire.

"Hey Kate," Claire said.

"Hi," Kate said.

"What's going on?" Claire asked.

"What do you mean?" Kate replied.

"I saw Sawyer leaving your tent. Are you two like-" Claire didn't have to finish her question before Kate shook her head.

"Don't tell anyone ok?" Kate asked.

"Well sure," Claire said. "Why don't you want people to know? You know that you're bound to get caught."

"Well maybe, but until then," Kate said.

Claire nodded. She looked up the beach and squinted.

"What is that?" she asked. Someone or something was coming toward them, moving slowly and staggering.

"Oh my god," Kate said standing up and rushing toward the figure.

"Kate," Sawyer said falling at her feet. He looked like he'd been attacked by a wild animal.

"What happened?" Kate asked. Claire came up behind them.

"Oh my god, I'll go get Jack," Claire said running off to find him.

"A bear," Sawyer said.

"A bear? Like a polar bear?" Kate asked.

She sat beside him and took his hand. She could feel the warm tears starting to sting her eyes.

"I love you James," Kate said. Sawyer closed his eyes.

"Thanks Freckles, but you don't have to lie," he said.

"I'm not," she said. She squeezed his hand tight. "I love you."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. She was gently stroking his head her free hand.

"You do?" he said quietly.

"Yes," she said. "So you can't die. You have to fight it."

Just then Jack and Claire came running back. Jack had the first aid kit and he began bandaging up the wounds on Sawyer. He had a gash on his shoulder, one on his left arm, and one on his stomach.

"How did this happen?" Jack asked. Sawyer closed his eyes again.

"Don't Sawyer, don't go to sleep you have to keep talking to me," Jack said. "Say something Sawyer."

"She loves me," he said quietly and gave a small smirk. Kate gave a chuckle of relief.

"Jack's right though...stay awake," she said still holding on to his hand.

"Oh, I can stay awake forever now," he said still quietly, but it sounded stronger to Kate.

"Do you want some pain killers?" Jack asked taking out the bottle.

"Are you kidding?" Sawyer asked, forcing himself into a sitting position. Jack handed him a pill and a bottle of water. Sawyer took it and then leaned back against Kate.

"Do you want help back to your tent?" Jack asked Sawyer.

"No," Sawyer said. "I want help into her tent."

Kate looked at him with a smile.

"It's roomier," Sawyer replied letting Jack and Kate help him stand. They both helped him to the tent and laid him down. Jack left the tent and Kate followed him

"Thanks," she said. Jack nodded.

"So you love him?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I guess it took him almost dying twice to make me realize it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks as usual to all my awesome reviewers! I always appreciate any advice and criticism. :) please continue your R & Ring!**

Kate went back into the tent. Sawyer was sleeping already. Kate laid down next to him and took his hand. His breathing was shallower than it was before. Kate was terrified that Sawyer wasn't out of the woods yet. She remembered the afternoon not so long ago that she and Jack fixed Sawyer's shoulder. She sat with him for 2 days straight. When he finally woke up he was back to himself, his belligerent old self.

She knew he was a fighter, but she was still scared.

"Kate?" Claire was at the door.

"Hi," she said sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked.

"Yeah Claire, thanks," Kate replied.

"Hey," Claire said. "He's gonna be fine. You know? Jack...he'll make sure of it."

Kate nodded. "Yeah," Kate said. Sawyer began to stir. Kate looked down at him and took his hand again.

"Kate?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," Kate said stroking his head.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"About what?" she asked with a short laugh.

"Ruining this," he said quietly.

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything," she said. "You're going to be ok. Jack's gonna come back in a little bit to check on you."

"My arm is killin' me," he said. "Can't I ever get a break?"

Kate laughed. "I know what you mean. You've had a wound I think every month since we've been here," Kate said. "It's like the island has it in for you."

"Now you're starting to sound like Locke," Sawyer said proping himself up. Kate assisted him placing two pillows behind him.

"Knock knock," Jack said coming into the tent.

"Who's there?" Sawyer asked.

"Me," Jack said not really playing along.

"Me who?" Sawyer said smiling.

"Lemme check your stomach," Jack said sitting next to him.

"I don't get it," Sawyer said still smiling and looking at Kate. "Do you get it Freckles?"

Kate smiled but didn't say anything, allowing Jack to check the bandages.

"You are really going to have to keep this clean Sawyer ok...and dry," Jack said.

"How can I clean it if it has to be dry?" Sawyer asked.

"I mean you have to be careful. Especially on the sand," Jack said.

"Oh we will be," Sawyer said taking his good arm and pulling Kate toward him.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Jack said. "And I'm serious. You have to take care of the wounds or they're going to get infected and you could die."

"Don't try to scare me Doc. I have myself a nurse now...she'll take care of me," Sawyer said.

"Not if you're dead," Jack said standing up and leaving. Kate stood up and followed him.

"Jack," she said. "Look, I know that was probably really awkward for you, but seriously. Sawyer is scared. And so am I."

"So you better make sure he listens to me," Jack said. "If dirt or sand gets under the bandages and into the wounds then it could get infected. An infection won't be good."

"Well he had a pretty bad infection when he had the bullet wound right?" Kate said. "What did you call it? Septic? So what did that mean?"

"The infection had gotten into the blood stream. And it could happen again Kate. And he might not be so lucky," Jack said. "Just seriously...if you want him to live you'll tell him to take it easy."

Kate nodded. "Ok," she said. She went back into the tent and looked at Sawyer.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard him Freckles. Take it easy," he said.

She laid down next to him and stared at him.

"I love you Freckles," Sawyer said.

"I love you too James," Kate said.

Kate fell asleep watching him. When she woke up Sawyer was gone. She looked around, stood up, and left the tent. She looked up and down the beach and didn't see him. She walked over to where Jack and Juliet were standing.

"Have you seen Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"No," Jack said. "The last time I saw him was in your tent."

"I saw him," Juliet said sweetly. "He went into the jungle with John Locke."

"What?" Kate said. "Why didn't you stop him? He could die."

"Hey," Juliet said. "I'm not his keeper. Oh and look there they are."

Locke and Sawyer came out of the jungle. Sawyer was leaning on Locke for support.

"James," Kate said running up to them. "What are you doing?"

"Locke had somethin' to show me," Sawyer said.

"Well..." Kate sighed and carefully wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, I'm fine," Sawyer said. "I'm a little sore, but I'm fine."

"Where did you and Locke go?" Kate asked.

"We never got there," Sawyer said. "I couldn't walk any further so we turned back."

Kate heard Jack and Juliet laughing about something. She glared in their direction and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Freckles," Sawyer said looking at Kate. "Let's go."

Kate turned away and started to walk back to the tent.

"Kate," Sawyer called after her. He limped over to the tent and laid down inside.

"What's going on?" Sawyer asked. "You've now said a few times that you love me, so why do you look like your dog just died seeing the doc and Juliet?"

"I don't look like my dog just died," Kate said defensively.

"Oh, so now you can miraculously see what your face looks like," Sawyer said. "Do you love him?"

"What?" Kate asked.

"Do you love him?" he asked again. Kate shook her head. "Look I don't care."

"Obviously you do," she said.

"Kate," Sawyer said. "It doesn't matter. I just want you to tell me."

"Yes. Ok. I love Jack, is that what you want to hear?" she asked. Tears began to pool into her eyes. She tried to suck them back into her head, but they fell.

Sawyer reached out and wiped the tears with his thumbs. "If it's the truth...yeah," he said. "So why don't you go tell him?"

"Because," she began. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either Freckles," he said. "But I don't want you to be with me if you're going to be wishing that it was Jack."

Kate shook her head. "I've never thought about Jack when I'm with you," she said. Sawyer smirked.

"Oh really? Even that night you saw them eating dinner together and came into my tent?" he asked. "Why else would you have told me to shut up Freckles?"

"Because I didn't want you to try and stop me," she said.

"What if I had stopped you?" Sawyer asked.

"I knew that you wouldn't," she said.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said. "I love you, and I want you."

"Ok," Sawyer said. "So there's a problem, because obviously you love Jack too. I can be here for you for now, but eventually...I'm sorry Kate, but you're going to have to make a real choice."

She nodded and then laid with him for the rest of the night.

Two weeks went by. Sawyer was almost completely healed. Jack wasn't sure why people on the island healed so quickly but it was a good thing because of the lack of medical supplies they had. Kate had gone into the jungle to get some more water. As she emerged from the jungle Juliet approached her.

"Kate," Juliet said. "Are you and Sawyer sleeping with each other?"

"Excuse me?" Kate said.

"Are you and Sawyer-" Juliet began.

"I know what you said. I just don't know why," Kate said.

"Because...are you using any protection?" Juliet asked.

"And where may I ask are we going to get any sort of protection...not that it's any of your business what Sawyer and I do," Kate replied.

"Well aren't you worried that you're going to get pregnant?" Juliet asked.

"No," Kate said. "I can't."

"What?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you, but I can't get pregnant, now leave me alone," Kate said walking away from her.

"This island Kate," Juliet called after her. "You need to know."

"Yeah, pregnant women die," Kate said. "That's why I'm not worried. I won't get pregnant."

"Not only do they die Kate, but women that didn't think they could have kids get pregnant on this island," Juliet said. "I watched at least 3 women who believed they couldn't have children get pregnant and then die. So...if at any time you want my help..."

"I'd never ask for help from you," Kate said. Kate went inside her tent with two water bottles. Sawyer was laying on his side sleeping.

Kate sat down and sighed heavily. She put her head in her hands.

"Dammit," she whispered. She looked down at her hands and started to count. "50." she said quietly but out loud.

"Shit," she whispered. Sawyer sat up and wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her down to him and holding her close.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. She didn't say anything at first, just let him hold her. He kissed her neck and moved up to her mouth. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I'm late," she said suddenly. "By about 20 days."

"What do you mean?" Sawyer asked. "Do you mean that you might be pregnant?"

Kate nodded. He hugged her tighter and rubbed her back. She looked up at him. She looked really scared.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"Why would I be mad Freckles. It ain't your fault," he said. She leaned against him and let him stoke her hair and hold her. After about 15 minutes of complete silence Kate had to speak.

"Do you have any more pregnancy tests?" she asked almost sure of the answer.

"As a matter of fact, I think I do have one," he said. She wiped her eyes that had tears forming in them.

"Where did you get another one?" she asked.

"Found it in the hatch," he said sitting up and heading to his tent. "You comin'?"

She stood up and followed him.

"Why would you take that, of all things from the hatch?" she asked.

"Well," he began. "I knew it was just a matter of time before someone else on this island got horny, and considering there were no Dharma condoms, I figured this was the next best thing. It's a good thing too huh?"

He got down on his knees and opened the hiding place. On top was the stash of porn. Kate looked at him and smirked.

"Well," he began. "I guess I don't really need this any more."

He dug deeper and found the pregnancy test. Sure enough it sported the Dharma logo. She took the box from him and left the tent to go use it. She came back about a minute later holding the stick tightly. Sawyer saw her hand shake as she sat down next to him in the sand.

"So how long does it take?" he asked.

"Two minutes," she said quietly.

"The longest two minutes of our lives right?" he asked. She smiled a little, but he could tell that she was still scared. He hesitated, but placed a hand on her leg. She set the test down and took his hand in hers. She leaned over and kissed his mouth.

"Whatever happens," she said quietly. "I think I'm ready to make my decision."

"Ok," he said, not wanting to assume that her decision was him. She looked down in the sand and picked up the test.

"One pink line," she said out loud. "What does one pink line mean?"

"I thought you read it," he asked.

"I did, but I have to make sure," she said. He picked up the box.

"Negative," he whispered so softly she wasn't sure she heard it right. She took the box from him and read it for herself. She closed her eyes and dropped the box. A grin played at her lips and she threw her arms around Sawyer. She then kissed his mouth.

"I love you," she whispered.

"So when you said you were ready to decide? Whatever the outcome?" Sawyer asked.

"It was you," she said. "It's always been you. I just didn't know till right now."

"I think you've always known Freckles. You've just been too scared," Sawyer said. Kate nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I guess you are probably right about that."

"Probably?" he asked.

"Ok, ok, yes...you are right," she said leaning back against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. They laid there together, while Sawyer stroked her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so I know that all my stories are starting to look the same...lol..I just love skate! hah, but I had a revalation during last night's episode, so I think this fic is going to take a little turn, so please R & R!**

Juliet saw Kate sitting on the beach by herself. This was the perfect chance.

"So are you pregnant?" Juliet asked.

"No," Kate said.

"How do you know?" Juliet asked.

"Because I took a test, now leave me alone," Kate replied.

"No," Juliet said. "Kate, those tests aren't always 100 accurate."

"Yeah," Kate said. "But accurate enough. Jack said that they were pretty damn accurate, so..."

"Kate, I'm really sorry," Juliet said.

"Abou-" Kate began. Juliet took a piece of wood that was sitting near by and picked it up quickly and knocked Kate in the head.

When Kate woke up she was laying on a bed...she looked around her and there were monitors hooked up to her.

"Where am I?" she asked sitting up rubbing her head.

"We're doing real blood work," Juliet said. "To find out if you're pregnant."

"Even if you do 'real blood work' or whatever, why would I believe you?" Kate asked. "You could just lie and tell me I'm pregnant when I'm really not, or vice versa."

"Well Kate," Juliet began. "You will know for a fact in a few months when you aren't having your period and your stomach starts to grow."

Kate glared at her. "Let me go then," Kate said.

"If I can tell now if your pregnant, then I can try to save you before it's too late," Juliet said.

"Why should I trust you?!" Kate said getting aggrivated.

"Because...you just should...if you don't then you're stupid. I am a doctor Kate. And believe it or not I do care about my patients," Juliet said.

"Yeah, because they're dead," Kate said. Juliet said nothing but continued to look at some paper work.

"Ok," Juliet said. "I guess you're not pregnant."

Kate looked up at her.

"I don't know why you're not having your period, but you're not pregnant."

Kate stood up and headed out of the room.

"Is this the same hatch that me and Claire came to?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Juliet nodded. "It's the medical hatch."

"Duh," Kate said leaving and walking out into the jungle.

"Kate," Juliet called. "I'm going to stay back for a minute, if you want to just go ahead of me that's fine."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Kate asked. "You're going to stay in the hatch while I go out into the jungle by myself?"

"Fine," Juliet said. "I just need to go to the bathroom."

Juliet headed into the bathroom area. Kate followed close behind.

"Do you mind if I have some privacy?" Juliet asked.

"Actually yeah," Kate said. "Whether you are with us now or not, you're still one of them. I'm coming in there with you. God knows what you're going to do."

"Look Kate, you have to trust me," Juliet said.

"I don't have to do anything," Kate said.

"Fine," Juliet said. She reached back and went to hit Kate. This time Kate ducked and took Juliet by the hand twisting it upwards and flipping her over.

"I don't think so," Kate said. Kate punched Juliet in the face and ended up knocking her out. Kate took her by the arm and dragged her up.

"Great," she said quietly. She dragged her up to the hatch door. Conveniently enough Sayid was standing outside of the door.

"Sayid," Kate said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed Juliet's tracks. No one could find either of you so we figured you were together. Jack and Sawyer are fighting back at the beach and while everyone else there was taking sides I decided that it might be a good thing to come and get you. I thought something might have happened to you."

Kate smiled. "Do you want to help me carry her back?"

"Not really," Sayid said. "But now that we have her we might as well keep her so that we might be able to stop whatever she is planning on doing."

On the walk back to camp Kate told Sayid everything she could remember. When they finally reached camp Juliet started to come to. She woke up and fought off Sayid. When she realized what was going on she groaned.

"You have no idea what you have done?" Juliet asked.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked. "You were about to punch me out...and I stopped you."

"Well, now I'll never get the message to Ben and we'll never get off the island."

"Do you really think that he's going to just let us go?" Kate asked. "Because he's not."

"I think I understand Ben a lot more than you do," Juliet said.

"Yeah," Kate said. "Whatever. Boo hoo...we don't get off the island. I don't care any more."

"Oh that's right," Juliet said. "You found your true love...and plus when we do get home you're going to be arrested. You're not going to ever see the light of day again, so it's probably better that you stay here am I right?"

"Screw you," Kate said walking ahead of her and towards the beach.

"Look," Claire said. "She's fine."

Jack and Sawyer were still arguing and didn't hear her. Claire came walking up to Kate.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked. Kate nodded and looked toward the two men who were fighting. She could just barely hear what they were saying.

"I swear to God Jack, if anything happens to her Juliet is dead, and so are you for bringing her here," Sawyer said.

"James," Kate said somewhat loudly. "I'm fine."

Jack saw her first and ran past her to where Juliet was bending over the water bin with a cloth to hold over her eye, which had turned a deep purple.

Sawyer walked over to Kate and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Fine," Kate said.

"Where did you go?" He asked. Then he noticed a small cut on her head where Juliet had knocked her out. He examined it.

"I'm fine," she said. "It doesn't even hurt."

"What did she do to you?" Sawyer asked.

"She did a blood test," Kate replied. "She had to be sure that I wasn't pregnant, she said."

"And?" Sawyer asked. Kate shook her head. Sawyer sighed and walked with Kate over to their tent.

In the middle of the night Juliet was laying in her tent. Someone came into the tent quietly and swiftly.

"Jules," the person said. She opened her eyes and there stood one of the others.

"Hey," she said sitting up.

"We didn't get a message, so Ben sent me here," he said.

"Yeah," she said rubbing her head. "Austen is infertile."

"What?" he said.

"She can't have children," Juliet said.

"Well then," he said. "You know what has to be done."

Juliet nodded slowly. The Other left the tent and Juliet laid back down falling fast asleep once more.

The next morning Juliet got up and headed over to Kate and Sawyer's tent.

"Kate?" she asked at the door. "Can you come with me again please?"

Kate poked her head out. "No," she said simply, going back into the tent.

"Do you want to die?" Juliet said. Kate groaned from inside the tent and poked her head out again.

"You gonna kill me if I don't go with you?" Kate asked.

"Actually not me...Ben," Juliet said.

"Somehow, I don't really believe you," Kate said. "If 'Ben' wanted me dead, he'd have someone else do it, and it probably would have already been done."

"You got me...you won't die," Juliet said. "But he will."

She pointed into the tent. Kate sighed and came out of the tent.

"Where do you want me to go?" Kate asked.

"Come with me," Juliet said calmly. She handed her a bottle of water. Kate reluctantly followed her into the jungle. As they walked Kate noticed that it was getting harder to breath.

"What did you give me?" she asked gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Kate," Juliet said. Kate collapsed to her knees.

"What did you do?" Kate asked.

"I gave you water with a concentrated amount of penicillin," Juliet said.

"I'm allergic to penicillin," Kate said quietly. She closed her eyes and passed out. She wasn't dead, but she was unconscious.

"I know," Juliet said. She ran back toward camp.

"Jack!" she said running up to him.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"It's Kate," she said. "I don't know what happened. We went for a walk and she just collapsed."

"Where?" Jack said.

"This way," Juliet said. Both Jack and Juliet ran back towards where Kate was laying in the jungle.

When they got to her she was still unconscious, but now she wasn't breathing.

"Kate?" Jack said. He shook her. Then he began to give her CPR. Nothing was working.

"What happened Juliet?" Jack asked. "What was she drinking?"

"Just water," Juliet said. "Here."

She handed Jack the bottle of water.

"This isn't just water," he said immediately after seeing the water.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Of course it is."

"No," Jack said. "That water looks a little cloudy. It looks like something was put into the water."

"Like what?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know," Jack said. "I can't exactly determine what is in the water without the proper equipment."

Jack sighed and picked up Kate. He carried her all the way back to camp and began to work on her. Charlie could see from afar.

"Kate?" he asked coming up to Jack and Kate. "What happened Jack?"

"I don't know," he said still trying to concentrate and get Kate to breathe.

"Sawyer," Charlie said. "Someone has to tell Sawyer."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, go get him."

Charlie nodded and went over to Sawyer and Kate's tent.

"Sawyer," Charlie said outside of his tent.

"What's goin' on shrimp?" Sawyer asked coming out of the tent.

"It's Kate," Sawyer said. "She's over there. Jack doesn't know what happened."

Sawyer ran over and looked at Jack.

"Is she ok?" Sawyer asked quietly.

"I don't know," Jack said. "God I don't know!"

Sawyer narrowed his eyes. "Where is your little girlfriend?" he asked.

"Juliet?" Jack asked. "Juliet didn't do this. She's the one who came and got me."

"Bull," he said. "She's had it in for Kate ever since-"

"Whatever Sawyer," Jack said. "Let me do my job. And if you touch Juliet..."

Kate didn't start breathing. Jack worked on her for 45 minutes. He checked her pulse. It was there but weak.

"If I can't get her to start breathing she's going to die," Jack said. Sawyer had sat there the entire time watching Jack in silence. Sawyer bumped Jack over and started to try to breath for Kate. She wasn't responding to anything.

"She can't die doc," Sawyer said. "You have to fix her."

"I can't," Jack said hanging his head.

"Yes you can. You worked on Boone for at least 3 hours," Sawyer said angerly.

"I know that, but Sawyer, Boone was still awake. He was breathing," Jack said.

"But you said that she still has a pulse!" Sawyer said. "Jack you can't just let her die."

"I've been trying to get her to breath for over a half an hour," Jack said. "I'm sorry. I want more than anything to save her."

"Then do it!" Sawyer said. "Save her." He said this more quietly.

"I'm trying," Jack said. "I just. I can't."

Juliet came over. "Jack, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry, did you do this to her?!" Sawyer said.

"No," Juliet said. "She just collapsed."

"A perfectly healthy woman don't just collapse and die!" Sawyer said.

"Jack said there may have been something in her water," Juliet said.

"Which you gave her...I watched you hand it to her," Sawyer said. "She dies, you die."

"Sawyer don't," Jack said. "I can't save Kate...but if you kill Juliet you'll regret it forever."

Jack checked Kate's pulse one last time.

"She's gone," Jack said quietly. "she's gone."

"No," Sawyer said not believing it. "She can't be."

Sawyer pushed Jack away from Kate and began to try to do CPR.

"Sawyer, you're not doing it correctly," Juliet said.

"Jack I swear to God," Sawyer said. "Keep her away from me or there's going to be a problem."

Sawyer tried to no avail to save Kate. She was gone. The entire beach watched while Sawyer gently broke down. He cried, and he kept going back to trying to save her. Something caught the corner of his eye. Hurley and Charlie were beginning to dig a grave. He walked toward them. He took the shovel from Hurley.

"Let me do it," he said quietly. Hurley gave him the shovel and gave him a sad look.

"Sawyer," Charlie began. "I think you should let someone help you."

"I can't," Sawyer said blankly. He dug a deep hole and looked up and down the beach.

"We are going to have the funeral right now," Sawyer said to Charlie and Hurley as he passed them.

"What?" Hurley asked.

"Gather anyone who cares," Sawyer said walking over to Kate's body. He picked her up and placed her carefully into the hole.

"Does anyone have anything to say?" Sawyer said.

"Do you want to go first?" Sayid asked. Sawyer shook his head and looked around to the group.

"Kate was a strong woman," Sayid said nodding. "She was one of the first people to step up and want to help."

"I loved her," Jack said. "She was always there when anyone needed anything."

"She was my best friend," Claire said. "I might not have been hers, but she..."

Claire didn't finish her sentence, she took hold of Charlie's hand and wiped her eye.

"Sawyer I really-" Hurley started.

"Yeah," he said. "She was the first woman I actually ever loved. If I ever find out what actually happened to her-"

He didn't finish either as he looked up at Juliet and glared at her.

"She shouldn't even be here," Sawyer said. "She didn't know Kate."

Juliet didn't move.

"Did you hear me?" Sawyer asked. "I don't want you here."

"Sawyer," Jack said.

"Hey," Charlie began. "Stop it. We are trying to remember Kate. This isn't about anything else, and to tell you the truth, sorry Jack, but I agree with Sawyer. If Sawyer doesn't want Juliet here, I don't think she should be."

Juliet looked at the group who all had looks of consensus on their faces. Juliet walked away. Jack looked after her but stayed where he was standing.

"Rest in peace Katherine Austen," Hurley said placing a flower on the grave.

"Rest in peace Kate," the rest of them said quietly placing flowers on top of the grave. Sawyer took two steps forward and got down on his knees.

"Rest in peace Freckles," he said. He stood up and walked down the beach toward where Juliet was sitting. Jack followed him, but kept his distance not sure of what he was going to do or say.

"I want you gone tomorrow," Sawyer said. "You killed Kate."

"No I didn't," Juliet said. "Ben did."

"Excuse me?" Jack said nearing where they were standing.

"Ben told me to kill her," Juliet said. "He told me after I did that, he'd let me go home."

Sawyer bit back on his tongue. "Lemme tell you somethin' Jack-o. I'm going to kill her. So if you want her to live, she better be gone tomorrow," Sawyer said stalking away.

"Hey everyone!" Sawyer yelled at the top of his lungs. "Juliet killed Freckles!"

Jack looked at Juliet. "How did you do it?" Jack said looking serious and upset.

"Penicillin," Juliet said. "I put it in her water."

"What?" Jack said. "I could have saved her!"

"I know," Juliet said. "But if she lived, Ben wouldn't have let me go."

"Ben isn't going to let you go you stupid bitch!" Jack said. "Get the hell out now!"

"Glad you finally came to your senses doc," Sawyer said re-appearing.

Juliet walked away wiping her eyes from the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"Hey!" Jack said. "There's no crying in the real world!"

Sawyer had a smile that he was trying to hide. He didn't want to be happy ever again, but hearing what Jack just said, made him smile

"You're one to talk," Sawyer said with his frown returning and walking away. Jack shook his head and watched as Juliet walked into the jungle.

Sawyer walked back up to Kate's grave and sat down. Sayid was making a cross.

"Kate 'Freckles' Austen" Sawyer read aloud as Sayid placed the cross into the sand. "Thanks."

Sayid nodded and squeezed Sawyer's shoulder as he walked away. Jack came up behind him.

"Sawyer I'm sorry," Jack said. "You were right about Juliet. I just really trusted her."

"I know," Sawyer said. "She fooled a lot of us."

"She didn't fool you or Kate," Jack said.

"That's because the bitch held us captive," Sawyer said.

"Yeah I know," Jack said.

"I'm gonna miss her," Sawyer said quietly looking down.

"We all are," Jack said. "But we'll get through it. We always seem to."

"Yeah, well we've never lost anyone that was the light of the island," Sawyer said.

"You really did love her didn't you," Jack asked.

"Correction," Sawyer said. "I do love her."

THE END

A/N: OK so I know that ended kinda abruptly too, but I didn't want to continue it after Kate was dead. Yeah so my friends and I were talking about what would happen if Kate died. I feel like the show would probably be over. I wasn't really sure on how to end it, but I knew I wanted it to end with Jack and Sawyer coming to some kind of understanding.


End file.
